


Story Ideas: KHR Edition

by yukihime1827



Series: Story Ideas:Blank Edition [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabbles and One-shots, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukihime1827/pseuds/yukihime1827
Summary: This will be collection of drabbles and one-shots of different ideas that pop into my head and I don't know if I'm ever going to expand. They'll range from crossovers, slash, het, femslash, ect. So feel free to expand on any of these and send them my way to read.





	Story Ideas: KHR Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any other IPs that I might write about.
> 
> The first one is a Percy Jackson crossover. Enjoy!
> 
> Pairing: Tsuna x Poseidon

Tsuna always thought he would end up with Kyoko but looking at the man lying in bed next to him, he knew that nothing would ever be the same. A hand running through his hair brought him out of thoughts. His orange eyes* met sea green ones. "If you're still uncomfortable, I can always change into a woman."

Even if he knew the deity in front of him wasn't all that fond turning into a woman, the offer was touching and it made him feel warm. Making up his mind the heir of the Vongola Family pulled the other male close that their lips were almost touching. "It's fine." Then he kissed him and it led to a night of passion that he would never forget.

**Nine months later**

Tsuna was heading up to bed when he heard a knock at his mother's door. Cautious he put on his mittens and went into Hyper Dying Will form, even if his hyper intuition wasn't alerting him to any danger, it's better to be safe than sorry. He opened the door and there was no one there. His HI nudged him to look down so he did and what he found shocked him. There on the doorstep was a golden cradle and in that cradle was a sleeping baby along with a note. A whimper brought him out of his shocked state. Picking up the baby before it started to cry and started to gently rock the baby. As he looked down at the baby he noticed that it was starting to wake up. Sleepy sea green and orange eyes met his and he fell in love.

**Ten years later**

"PERSEUS IEYASU VONGOLA, I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!!!" Was heard all throughout Vongola HQ startling the cleaning staff.

Tsuna looked at his son with an amused gaze. "What did you do?"

His son gave him a wide eyed innocent look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Raising an eyebrow the head of Vongola replied, "So if I go to find Lambo right now and ask him what happen, he won't try to blame you? Especially after you found out he ate the last of the Blueberry cake your grandmother made for you?"

The current heir of Vongola just gave him a bright simile.

Getting into a mock thinking pose Tsuna said, "If you have so much free time, maybe I should call Reborn to start your training?"

That wiped the smile right off his son's face and was replaced with a look of horror. When his son was about to protest he was interrupted by a dark chuckle. "That's not a bad idea Dame-Tsuna."

The younger boy jump at the hitman's voice. "Hiiee!! Reborn!"

The Ex-Sun Arcobaleno looked at his former student then at his soon to be new one with a wicked smirk he said, "We should start now."

With that Tsuna saw his former tort-tutor drag his protesting son to start the hitman's hellish training with a fond smile.

* * *

***I'm using Tsuna's eye color from the manga not the anime**


End file.
